IDont Like Farah
by seddie12345
Summary: Freddies old friend tries to steal Sam away my first fanfic *Seddie*


Sam was sitting on the couch, hand in hand with Freddie, and Carly on the other side. Freddie suddenly got a text and Sam and Carly noticed he got a little excited.

"what happened?" Carly asked.

"my family is coming over this weekend for the fourth of July and my friend Farah, who i've known since i was practically an infant, is coming" Freddie said excitedly.

"how do you know this farah girl?" Sam asked curiously.

"her parents were best friends with mine before we were born.....I used to have a huge crush on her, she was my dream girl, but of course....she turned me down over and over again" Freddie answered.

Sam was a little hurt and jealous by this.........so she simply replied "well Freddork now maybe your wish can come true" and sat back and watched some more tv pretending it didnt bother her at all.

*Freddies house the next day*

*doorbell rings*

"ill get it" Sam yells

"hi, my name is Farah...is Freddie here??"

Sam felt a tiny stinge of hatred but since this girl rejected Freddie so many times, she figured she had nothing to worry about.

"um yea he's right in here" Sam says

"OMG FARAH" Freddie says in amazement .

"WOW FREDDIE I FEEL LIKE ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I LAST SAW YOU....WHAT HAS IT BEEN NOW, 3 YEARS?" Farah replies.

"Yea actually.....O um this is Carly"

"hi Farah, I heard sooo much about you"

"and this is my girlfriend Sam" Freddie informed Farah.

Farah looked disappointed and stunned for a second and then got a huge grin

"omg Freddie finally got a girlfriend?? and she's very pretty, hi Sam and Carly, I just know we are going to be great friends"

"hi Farah, I got the same feeling" Sam replied with a little bit of biterness at the end of her sentence.

*outside in the backyard*

"Sam can i talk to you alone for a minute?" Farah asked

"Um sure?" Sam said in more of a question than a statement.

"So what did u wanna talk about?" Sam asked when they were alone.

"Ok well im just gonna cut to the chase......the thing is that i have feelings for Freddie and I want you to back off....he loved me first and he always will"

Sam thought she was dreaming....did this girl really have the nerve to say this to her??

"Ok look.....i dont know who you think youre talking to....but NO ONE tells me what to do and when i tell Freddie about this i swear it will be your last time seeing him"

"Sam, dont you know anything? I was the one Freddie always wanted and i will tell you that he will believe me before he EVER believes you!!"

Farah walked away and Sam went to tell Freddie

"Hey Freddo, just wanted to let you know tht Farah THREATENED ME!!"

"What? theres no way.....she would never do that and she has no reason to"

"Are you serious? shes in love with you and she said i better back off and let her have you!!"

"Theres no way she said that"

"Wow, she was right......well then.....go have a happily ever after with her because you obviously care more about her than me"

After that...Sam went inside to eat some ham.

*Later on*

"Hey Sam, just wanted to say thanks for backing off and i hope to see you at the wedding"

"Wow Farah, ur only 15 and ur talking bout weddings? You got it bad dont ya?"

"I told you he would believe me first, besides, why wouldnt he?? Look at me and look at you"

"The only reason i didnt punch you in the face yet is because i know Freddie would hate me for it"

"Wow you catch on fast" And after that.....Farah was gone.....

Sam ducked under the table and Carly was sitting there with a video camera in her hand......

"Did you get it Carls?"

"Sure did Sam" Carly said with her devious smile.

*later on*

Freddie and Farah are talking when Carly walks over.

"Hey Freddie um can i see you in the living room for a sec?"

"Sure Carly, anything for you" Freddie answered

"Um but Farah should come alone too....."Carly stated

Freddie and Farah just shrugged and went over to the living room

"Now Freddie I need you to watch the whole thing" Carly Warned

"Okay I promise" He said and started watching the video.

_"Hey Sam, just wanted to say thanks for backing off and i hope to see you at the wedding"_

_"Wow Farah, ur only 15 and ur talking bout weddings? You got it bad dont ya?"_

_"I told you he would believe me first, besides, why wouldnt he?? Look at me and look at you"_

_"The only reason i didnt punch you in the face yet is because i know Freddie would hate me for it"_

_"Wow you catch on fast" _

Freddie couldnt believe what he just saw......he turned to Farah and said "I cant believe you did this!!!"

"Well....i realized i had feeling for you for a long time now...dont you feel the same way??"

Freddie looked Farah right in the eyes and said "NO I dont and i dont want anything to do with you ever again......I got all the friends I need right here" He says hugging Carly

"SAM GET OUT HERE!!! FREDDIE SAW IT!!!!" Carly yells

Sam runs out and Freddie gives her a huge hug while Farah goes back to the party looking hearbroken.........

"Im so sorry for not believing you........you would think after what happened with Missy I would.....god im such a idiot"

"Yea you are but thats what I love about ya dork" Sam says giving him the biggest hug ever

"Come on Carly.....plenty of room for you too" Sam says and Carly comes in and joins the hug and they knew nothing would ever tear any of them apart again

Yea i know the story sucked but it was my first fanfic and i had this dream and needed to get it out


End file.
